my_creepypastasfandomcom-20200214-history
Oswald: lost footage
Around the time Oswald was first airing nick jr forgot to take out something from the episode list I was checking on the Internet and saw this: # Title Original air date Production Code 01 "Chasing the Ice-Cream Truck / The Camping Trip" August 20, 2001 101 Pilot episode. Oswald and Weenie chase after an ice cream truck. / Oswald, Weenie, Henry and Daisy go camping in the park but it begins to rain so they rush back to Oswald's apartment and camp there instead. Note: This premiered on Nickelodeon instead of Nick Jr. 02 "The Polka Dot Umbrella / The Marshmallow" August 21, 2001 102 Oswald finds a polka dot umbrella and though he tries many times to get rid of it, it keeps finding him. But in the end it really comes in handy / Oswald hosts a tea party for Henry and Daisy but when Weenie eats one of the marshmallows for Henry's hot cocoa Oswald goes to the candy store and encounters many adventures in trying to make his way back to the tea party. 03 "Daisy Wants to Play an Instrument / Ball of Yarn" August 22, 2001 103 After listening to Oswald play his piano Daisy wishes she could play an instrument so Oswald's takes her to the music store where she tries out different instruments. / Weenie's favorite toy, a ball of yarn, bounces out of Oswald's apartment. Oswald and Weenie chase after it as it entangles several of their friends along the way. 04 "Henry Needs a Haircut / Flippy the Fish" August 23, 2001 105 Henry has a feather sticking out on top of his head but is scared to go to the barber since he's never had a haircut before./ Oswald buys a pet fish that he names Flippy because of the flip that she does, jumping out of her bowl and splashing back in it. Unfortunately, Flippy keeps overeating and growing bigger and bigger. So Oswald and Weenie take her to the aquarium, where she becomes a big star at the dolphin show. 05 "Down in the Dump / The Birdhouse" August 24, 2001 104 Oswald cleans his apartment. / Oswald builds a birdhouse. 06 "Roller-Skating / I Guess You Never Know" August 27, 2001 106 Oswald learns to roller-skate. / It's Henry's birthday, and Oswald tries to teach Henry to try new things on this special day. 07 "Sleepover / The Big Banana" August 28, 2001 107 Oswald and Weenie sleep over at Henry's apartment. / Oswald plants a banana seed and the next morning finds that it has grown into a huge banana, little do they know that it's a holiday where bananas grow that big. 08 "Leaky Faucet / Catrina's Birthday Cake" August 29, 2001 108 Oswald's kitchen sink has sprung a leak causing Big City to flood and he and Weenie to get separated. / Oswald bakes a huge birthday cake for Catrina's birthday party. 09 "Cloud Collecting / Pongo the Friendly Dragon" September 3, 2001 109 Daisy collects leaves and Henry collects spoons so Oswald wants to collect something too so he tries to collect clouds. / Oswald meets a friendly dragon named Pongo, who wants to help, but only makes things worse. 10 "A Nice Quiet Picnic / The Big Parade" September 10, 2001 110 Oswald, Henry, and Weenie set out to have a picnic and are soon joined by many of their friends. / Oswald hears parade music and thinks that a big parade is headed his way so he convinces Henry and Daisy to go with him to watch the parade. 11 "The Go-Kart Race / Autumn Leaves" September 24, 2001 111 Oswald and his friends compete in a go-kart race. / Henry tries to rake the leaves but Oswald and Weenie keeps jumping on them which made him upset. 12 "A Day at the Beach / The Sand Sculpture Contest" March 4, 2002 112 Oswald and the gang go to the beach, but Henry doesn't like swimming, but when Daisy gets stranded on an island, it's Henry to the rescue! / Oswald is the judge of the Annual Big City Beach Sand Sculpture Contest. 13 "Henry Wants to Fly/Daisy and the Duckling**" March 8, 2002 113 Henry believes that he can fly. / Oswald and Daisy find a duckling who has lost her mother. 14 Henry's lost episode: no description Nick jr has been trying to hide this until now its unknown why that one long lost episode was there in the list of episodes article and maybe it's a mistake if you check the list of episodes article now in 2013 it's not there.... Could this be real or fake? Who knows maybe we will find out if it is real or fake but for now....you know what..... Category:Lost episodes